Grim and Valkyrie
by rudin.grim
Summary: "How many times must I repeat this? How long must I go on? How long must I endure witnessing her death?" "Shirogane Takeru will be the key to my freedom... and my chance to save her one last time." Valkyrie squad's fate will never be the same as two men goes head-on each other in order to save their own future.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 1**

_Year: 1973, May 16_

_Location: United Nation Spacy Lab 10, Lunar Clancy Base_

Sound of heavy breathing. That's all you could heard other than the echoes. Echoing around your head were the sound of death. Shrieks and screams were getting more and more absurd. More like gutted pigs than human. Maybe I was scared?

A voice: Wake up! (Huh?!)

I found myself almost daydreaming. Not realising what I been doing for some time. The room was filled with tense and desperation. Everyone wants to live.

A major: Listen up! Order had been given. All personnel are to evacuate the base in three hours' time. All equipment must be destroyed prior to launch of the shuttles. Understood?

The major was greeted back with a chorus of "Argh!" He smiled back to them knowing they will never see him again.

The lady who was daydreaming a moment was now in the process of deleting all the files that she was collecting over the 19 months of research. "What a waste." She commented herself. All those days collecting and cataloguing the species now known to the whole world as Beings of Extra Terrestrial Adversary. Also known as simply, 'BETA'. She was excited with their first appearance in the 1950s. However that all changed with the slaughter of the Mars Base. True, even now the world had yet to know about the battle that taking place on lunar as the governments decided it was best to keep it a secret. Only till the landing on Earth, did everyone on Earth begin to fear of death greatly.

"Sarah!" She looked up to see the major standing at the doorway, holding on to a space suit. "Please put this on." "Not yet. I almost finish with the last batch." Sarah continue to type. "NOW SARAH!" Surprised with his reaction, Sarah quickly took the suit and begin to put it on. The major was already in his suit and looking around nervously. Sarah feels unease with his nervousness. Just as she don her helmet, a loud shriek spread to the hall. Both paused in their position. "Sarah… No matter what, keep running to the shuttle 624. Understand? No matter what happen." The major meant every word he just said. Sarah just stared blankly at him. The ground begins to tremble. The major took a deep breath before exploding in anger, "RUNNN!"

Gunshots. Shrieks. Crushing metal. Tearing of limbs. Sound of blood splashing onto the ground.

Such were the last moment Sarah witness as her friends were consumed by the advancing BETA hordes. Remembering the major's last order, she was heading to the last shuttle. As she reached the site, there was only one shuttle and no one around it. The pilot was engaging the engine and was willing to leave anyone caught behind by the BETA. Sarah began to panic. "No… Don't leave me" She ran as fast she could but the lunar gravity was different from Earth and it slows her down with every bounce. Sarah could almost reach the door. But she notices the pilot was waving wildly at her. Her heart skip a beat as a huge shadow formed in front of her. Panic and scared of death, Sarah could not believe that her time was up. She did not want to die yet. Crying, Sarah stopped in her track as the jaws of death was above her and closing in. "Mom, sorry…." The sound of blood gushing out consumed Sarah's hearing. Shocked and drenched with the BETA blood, Sarah turned around to see the man with an emblem of a grim reaper holding a blonde lady with two swords standing atop of the slain beast. There was a blade extending from his left arm. But the most confusing thing that Sarah could not understand was the flag on his left arm. It was red and white with a crescent moon and five stars. Sarah could make out the words he just spoke; "Goddamn Takeru!"


	2. Chapter 2 The reunion in Hell

_**Here's the second chapter. Hope you all like. This is my first time writing so forgive my mistake if there's any.**_

**Grim and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 2. The reunion in Hell.**

_Year: 1998, Aug 14_

_Location: _Yokohama, Japan

Event: The evacuation of Yokohama

The city burns in bright orange-red glow. The smoke covered the landscape in choking smog. Ash fall like snow. Buildings crumbled before the advancing hordes. The roar of engines and rockets screams fiercely over the sounds of death.

"_**Running. That's all you could do. That's all you would ever need to do. That's all you must do to survive. That's what they will tell you. That's what you need to do NOW! RUN!"**_

As the war creeps slowly towards them, the family of five struggles to keep their sanity in check. "Come on. We're almost near the checkpoint. We must hurry." The father told his wife as he cradled on tightly to his youngest son. "I know! Just don't worry." His wife smirked back. In this kind of situation, one don't expect to be calm and cheerful. Yet knowing his wife for 10 years, he should know that beneath that facade was a frightened persona. Looking at his two sons, he prayed in his heart they would never face such danger. But then again, he was just fooling himself.

"Mum, Dad. I'm tired." Said the sleepy little girl. Only thirteen years old, the girl was oblivious to the dangerous air that she was in. The father realizing his daughter was lagging behind, stop to grab hold of her left hand. His wife backtracked her steps just to help. "Hey you! Over here!" the voice caught both the father and wife's attention. It was the Imperial Guards. Realized that they have reached their destination, both of them breathe in a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" exclaimed the wife. The soldiers help the family into the 5-ton army truck. "Here, little girl. Let me help you." The corporal said to the girl as he reached down to her waist. She nod sleepily as her father climbed down for her.

A shadow rushed by them and the girl disappeared before them. A shriek coming from the wife followed by the screams of the little girl. The soldiers were stunned as they were surrounded by the warrior-class BETA. Must be in the hundreds, both the family and Imperial Guards stood there helplessly as the BETA slowly creep towards its meal. "ARGHH! MUM! IT"S HURT!" Cried the little girl as the organic claw-like hand slowly crushing her small and fragile skull. The soldiers just watched with the father in horror as tears falls from her cyan eyes. "DAADDD!" The father, felt no fear of death, grabbed hold to a traffic cone and just rushed to his daughter's aid. Another warrior-class BETA jumped in front of him, swinging its arm at him, trying to catch its prey's head. "ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" The scream of panic echo throughout the crimson sky.

BAM! SPLASH! BAM! SPLASH! BAM! SPLASH! The sound of gunshots and blood spilling onto the floor caused everything, including the BETA to turn to the source. The warrior-class which was crushing the little girl's skull was laid on the ground in a pool of its own blood. There, stood a man, cradling the crying girl in his arms. The girl, in absolute agony, tilled her head up to her savior. His eyes were dark like coal. His facial expression was similar to lone wolf. Yet she felt something familiar about this man. Something nostalgic about him. He was speaking to her. Embarrassed that she was not paying attention, she only could make out the last few words; "-uko, idiot! Don't cry." The BETA started to swarm both of them. "OK! Let's dance with the angels!" He put her down gently and firing his gun at the horde. Every shot hit its mark. The Imperial Guard started to fire their own weapon and so the area was covered with BETA's blood.

The wife cried in joy as her daughter hug tightly to her body. The corporal bow many times to the father, seeking forgiveness for their cowardly behavior. As they packed up their belongings with the driver starting the engine, the corporal walked up to the man. "Sir. Again, thank you for the intervention. I don't know what wil-." The man put up his right hand at the corporal's mouth to stop him. "Enough. Get going, will ya?"

She watched with curiosity at her savior. He stood before the BETA with no sense of fear. And even when some of them managed to wound him, he kept on going. She turned to her brothers, who were sleeping at her mother's lap, wondering will they have someone to look out for them. As the truck coughed into life and the soldiers climbed aboard, her savior just stood there, in front of her. Not joining with them to safety, he smiled at her and gently caress her right cheek. Seeing this, her father asked why he is not joining with them. He answered back that he still got work to do. Looking back to her, her savior once again caressed her cheek and said; "Mata Ai Mashou…" Tears formed in his eyes as he turned away and walked towards the chaos. The little girl stood up and yelled; "Dare ka kimi?" Her savior turned back and replied; "Boku Rudy-san!" Giggling at her savior's girly name, she shouted out her name. "Atashi wa Kashiwagi Haruko!"

As the truck disappeared into the dark horizon, Rudy stood behind the backdrop of the crimson sky and the aura of death. He smiled as he remembered his past. "Still the same." he thought of her. "Nabei. Sibel suey sia." Shaking his head, he stared at the thousands of warrior-class BETA before him. "COME AT ME, BRO!" 

_Year: 2000, March 03._

_Location: Imperial Academy, Tokyo._

Waking up in horror, Kashiwagi took a deep breath to cleanse herself. The dream of her near-death and her 'Mr Rudy" sent chills to her bones. Not the type of dream you want to have. Looking at her window, Kashiwagi remembered her reason to be in the Imperial Guard but that's all changed since her admission to this academy. Disgusted with her peers, Kashiwagi seeks out somewhere that really need her skills. "I just want to make everyone safe." She mumbled herself. Three knots at her dorm door caused her to look at the metal-plated door. "Yes?" "Cadet Kashiwagi?" Kashiwagi stood up and reached for the door. The barrier between them moved aside as Kashiwagi faced her visitor. "Yes. I'm Cadet Kashiwagi." She replied in confusion. Her visitor was a U.N officer. Ranked Captain. She immediately saluted at her. "There's no need for that. I understand that you have ask for a transfer?" Kashiwagi nodded. "Well, how about joining us? Oh! Sorry. I forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Captain Isumi Michiru of the UN 9th Squadron. Nice to finally meet you, Ms Haruko."

"It has begun." Said the Major. "The request has been approved. Just like you wanted." The room went silent as the dark figure walked in. The major just stared as the figure read the report. "I see. The package was given to the Prof, huh?" The major was clearly uncomfortable with the aura in the room. "Ahem. Yes. She said that she could unlock its secr-." "SHUT UP! That's a young lady you are referring to." The figure bark back. "She may be cute but trust me, she's no pushover. Pity the guy who will fall in love with her." The figure smirked as he remembered the lovey couple. "And what's with the smirk?" A Marshal from the UN Committee stood beside him quietly. "Nothing about. So how's the prototype?" The marshal's face turned grim. "She said that she need more studies. However, time and luck is not in our side." The figure laughed loudly, causing everyone to stare at him in wonder. "Right now, I hope, with all my heart, THAT BRAT has woke up and seeing this familiar sky and landscape." "Why do you pin all your hope on this dead person?" The figure took five steps ahead and stared at the profile of the newcomer to training squad, 207A. Seeing her face again lift his spirit up. "Caused he's the conductor and I'm the causality."


End file.
